markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Fischbach
|birthplace = O'ahu, Hawaii |residence = Los Angeles, California |nationality = American |occupation = Comedian, internet personality, video game commentator |yearsactive = 2011–present |youtube = Markiplier |instagram = Markipliergram |twitter = Markiplier |facebook = Markiplier }} Mark Edward Fischbach, better known by his online alias Markiplier, is the younger brother of web comic, author & artist Thomas Jason Fischbach (known for the popular web comic [http://twokinds.keenspot.com/ TwoKinds]) he makes videos on his YouTube channel Markiplier Game. As of June 18, 2015, his channel has over 9 million subscribers, over 2.5 billion total video views, and is the 49th most subscribed channel on YouTube. Mark is known for his various playthroughs (Let's Plays) of games in the horror genre, such as Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Five Nights at Freddy's and Slender, but his main focus is on indie games of varying genres, for the purposes of giving them more attention. He is also known to have played games outside of horror, such as Minecraft (seen in his long-running series Drunk Minecraft), also Happy Wheels and a lot more cool stuff in which he collaborates with his good friends Bob Muyskens (Muyskerm) and Wade Barnes (LordMinion777)). Of the three, Mark is the second eldest/youngest, but he acts as the group's firm leader. During the course of his channel's run, Mark has released several sketch comedy videos (one of which his trademark alter ego, Wilford Warfstache, was born from), commonly collaborating with fellow sketch comedian Cyndago. He formerly resided in Cincinnati before moving to Los Angeles on March 4, 2014. Since then, he has made numerous visits to his hometown on various occasions, usually in the case of setting up a live streaming event with Bob and Wade. One of his visits to his hometown not too long ago was longer than he thought when he had to go to the hospital. On March 22, 2015 while he was visiting his hometown he had to go to the hospital because he had an intestine blockage. But, he made a video updating people on what was going on. Finally, March 24, 2015 he made an update video saying he was going home. More about Markiplier and his past is shown in his "Draw My Life". Channels First Channel (markiplier) Mark's original main channel, now listed under the heading "Please Subscribe to my NEW Channel!"; assumed to be Mark's third channel with vlogs and gameplay videos. The only videos that are still active today are a number of parts from his Let's Play of Serious Sam 3 with OctoBarian (the full playlist can be found here), his original [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fytI_fwJ2ss Amnesia Reaction Compilation] and a message regarding his departure from the channel. Sometime in early- to mid-2012, the channel experienced an issue with a connected AdSense account, and as a result prevented Mark from getting partnered on YouTube, which in turn resulted in him having to start anew on a new channel (markiplierGAME). The original Markiplier channel garnered 2000 subs prior to ban. Markiplier Livestream Archives (markiplierTWITCH) A separate channel made by Mark for archiving his early livestreams. It had been inactive since mid-2012. Current Channel (Markiplier/markiplierGAME) Mark's main channel, in which he uploads playthroughs, sketch comedies and VLog updates. After the loss of his former channel due to an issue with AdSense, Mark created this channel on May 26, 2012 as a way to compensate. Mark's total money raised for various different charities, according to him, is $628,670.14. Other names Livestreams/Fan Interaction Mark does a variety of monthly live streams on the video game-streaming site" Twitch." During these live streams, Mark often starts with a simple game of Minecraft as "something slow to start off with". The majority of Mark's streams act as fundraising events to assist those in need - Mark sets an amount of money to raise for the chosen charity effort (eg. Child's Play, Living Beyond Breast Cancer, American Cancer Society, etc.) as a 'goal' to reach during the span of the live stream, where he depends on the viewers to donate to help the cause in question, and occasionally making his own donation to assist. Game play is broadcasted for entertainment, and breaks are taken in-between hours to interact with the fans and encourage them to help the charity by donating. Most of Mark's live streams are done solo, but other streams see the combined efforts of Mark, Bob and Wade to help in fundraising for the charity efforts, whilst collaborating with each other in a different selection of games. Occasionally, Mark's streams involve playthroughs of fan-made work. On other occasions, streams are set up to meet with fans in certain multiplayer games and order them to do his bidding (no one objects, however). As of May, Mark has raised a grand total of $628,670.14 for several charities. Mark also occasionally does fan sessions, commonly on the chat site Omegle, where he meets with and talks to his fans for a minute at a time, often drawing excited reactions from the people he interacts with. Markiplier's live streams and past broadcasts can be viewed on his twitch channel. (As of April 2015, all live streams, save for the April charity stream, have been deleted due to Twitch changing the rules on the Videos On Demand feature. As Mark is currently partnered on Twitch, viewers have 60 days from the time the stream was broadcast to view his past streams before they are deleted from the servers.) If he feels as if a Livestream had quality material, he will upload it on YouTube so people who didn't see the original stream can watch it Co-op/Collab Plays Mark has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular YouTuber, Yamimash. After this, he continued and played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and other indie games with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with three other YouTubers: TheRPGMinx, CinnamonToastKen, and Yamimash. He also plays other Garry's Mod gamemodes which are called Trouble in Terrorist Town, Prop Hunt, Murder and Gmod Tower as well as Minecraft with his friends Bob and Wade, CaptainSparklez, PewDiePie, SeaNanners, GassyMexican, EatMyDiction1, JackSepticEye, and other famous YouTubers. Mark has also collaborated with fellow YouTuber Tobuscus for a couple of videos where one of them would play Happy Wheels blindfolded and the other would try to give the first player directions before once again collaborating on the arcade-style beat-'em-up game Nidhogg. Gameplay Mood Mark plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on YouTube while some, such as ChaoticMonki (Cry), play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as PewDiePie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible sexy good looks (most prevalent in his earlier playthroughs). He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward - often chair-related - violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy in-game, he often panics, giving his trademark screams and fleeing towards the nearest available hiding place. Upon the departing of, or escaping from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derision towards the game's antagonist. However, on certain rage games (e.g. Cat Mario and Give Up), even unintentionally rage-inducing games (e.g. Surgeon Simulator 2013, Amnesia: The Great Work), or during any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into fits of rage, usually due to the difficulty of finding the solution. He is often very fired up while playing such games and usually takes a while afterwards to calm down. Skills Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising creative or innovative features, especially physics-based examples. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what the developers did and didn't do well, as well as giving them advice as to how to make the game better. Mark is also known for his hidden talent of bending his feet backwards. This has been shown multiple times at the conventions he has attended. Mark has said publicly he's been attending acting and improvisational comedy classes. A vocal fan of the improv television program "Whose line is it anyway?" , creatively also involved in music since playing the trumpet in school band, Mark's channel reflects that with parody songs while his skits with Cyndago show his natural comedic acting chops. He hints at a possible foray into serious music while playing Killing Floor 2 with JackSepticEye and LordMinion777 in May of 2015. "Most Caring Youtuber" Mark is referred to by some of his fans as an exceptionally caring and lovable person, which is one of the main reasons his channel is growing so rapidly. Special vlogs in which Mark talks directly with his fanbase are not rare, but on 10/10/2013, after finishing the fan-made game Ripest of Fears, Mark openly admitted that he has lost some of the contact with his fanbase while doing his best to be a good entertainer, and he accused himself of giving too much importance to things that really didn't matter, such as putting his subscribers counting ahead of himself. One can see that Mark truly cares for his fans as, closing to the end of the video, he inadvertently showed signs of having cried during his speech and excused himself of making fun of some aspects of the game he was playing, as he admitted that some effort was put into it and that was what really mattered and thanked once more his loyal fans and promised to change back to the way he was, trying harder to reestablish some of this contact he lost by doing more special vlogs and answering more frequently to people. Games Played Mark's channel consists of a series of games that vary in genre and content. Horror games, such as the Slender series, SCP - Containment Breach and its number of custom mods, and Amnesia, its sequel and various custom stories, make up the majority of Mark's video count. Among the many horror games he has played, the Five Nights at Freddy's series stands out as Mark's channel's most popular series, with the first part alone having garnered over 26 million views. Other games of a more peaceful or fun mood are also prevalent, such as Minecraft. Also among the list of games he has played are a number of games that are considered highly difficult ("rage" games) and a number of independent, or "indie", games. Mark has played quite a few horror and action adventure flash-based games, majority of which originated from Newgrounds.com. Mark happily frequented the website before starting his channel, keenly aware of and supporting this area of indie gaming often times overlooked. Quotes Gallery Trivia References id:Markiplier ru:Markiplier Category:People Category:Markiplier